Brophen
Brophen (Ensamite: Brophen) or Bropthen is the capital city of the Republic of Ensam and location of the Government Hedquarters of Brophen County, on of the states of Ensam. Its the 5th most populous city in Europe but if you inclued its lesser brother, Trops then its the 4th most populous. Its an Alpha- world city and is a centre of culture, politics and global trade. in the late 90's the Builiding boom led the town to be nicknamed Oiylhen or Oilcity as the oil under Ensam funded the development of the whole county. The Kiyk Castle is a UNESCO world heritage site located on the tip of the Brophen Peninsular at the Edge of Teur Bay. Brophen is also home to Turk and Ensam Bank, Enterde Corp Oil and the Rheig shop chain. The Brophen Stock Exchange is located in the financial district of central Brophen which is one of the worlds top stock exchanges along with the Dow Jones, Nikkei and FTSE 100. History Brophen was originally a set of four villages across the Peninsular, these were relitively the same until the founding of the two Ensams which led to the need for a impartial non historical capital with good space and access to water, after a fight between a position near the River Fyr Delta they finnally chose Brophen for its elevated position and good soil. Brophens name originates from a village around Kiyk Castle called Bropt (named after the local farmer) so they just added -hen on the end to signal that it was a city. After years of being spelt Bropthen in the 1973 langauge reforms it officially became Brophen. Brophen recently has become a hub for bussinues and culture due to the Oil boom which also attracted attention from the Protestant Terrorist goups such as the Puiytr u Wiyrte (fathers of Ensam) who in 2000 carbombed Sovereigns Square outside the HQ for Enterde Corp Oil. The current mayor of Ensam is Piuytrmon Dalh. Geography Brophen is located on the northern coast of the Brophen Peninsular which lies between Teur Bay and Dir Bay which again is the Great Bay. Its location is on the coastal plateau whilst behind the city is the Fozhr Highlands which are home to some of the largest swathes of forest and traditional villages in Ensam. Brophen is disected by the River Veymon which runs through the Veymon Ward, it is home to the main harbour and Viyt Park which is the largest greenspace in the city (and even home to tame boars who you can go up to and touch). The area around Sovereign Square is more sand than soil and has become home to the lastest set of building projects. 'Climate' Brophen has an Oceanic Climate and is in an area with sandy ground just above the water table. Temperatures Range from 26C to -2C over the course of the year but it can vary above and below theses. It has heavy rains that come in from the atlantic and they occasionally cause Storms such as the 1918 Super Storm that wiped out several villages in Oyfland. Demographics Brophen is made up of 9 Wards each with its own feel with Rhuiyt being a mainly Turkish area with areas so thick some places shops are filled with Turkish signs, People speak Turkish and at prayers people rest in the road and the town come to a standstill. Its current Population is 2,278,653 which makes it the 5 largest city in Europe. Other areas include Voeiyks which is a mainly Anglo-Swedish are with traditional architecture from those countries. Brophen's port districts are mainly run down areas which people wouldn't usually visit projects in these areas are helping these people but recently riots have led to the area being known as a no go zone due to its high violence both religious and gang related.Category:Ensam Transport There are currently four main ways of getting from A to B in Brophen using public transport, the Metro, Trams, Ferry's and Buses which run across the county. The Metro or TruBett is the the smallest connection across the city only with three lines shaped like a celtic cross. The Main station in the network is NoekBett or Main Train which basically means main station. The Trams run more extensively across the city down its main streets and is quite large, its the main way for cross city travel. The Ferries run around the Rivers and bays of the city and has a limited service but you could get them all across the country. The main international airport is Noek Rutpoot which has flights to most major airports.